Il vaut mieux rester soi-même...
by Anemosys
Summary: Ron a dit ou fait quelque chose qui a blessé Harry...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que Harry lui pardonnera? A vous de le découvrir!
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur :  Voilà une nouvelle petite fic ! En fait, c'est un essai…Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête…Alors je ne mettrais la suite que si le début vous plaît ! 

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, ne vous inquiétez pas la fic ne sera pas trop triste…Mais quand même dans le style drama…lol

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Il vaut mieux rester soi-même… 

Prologue : 

_'J'ai tellement honte de moi…_

_Comment ai-je pu penser de telles choses ?_

_Et pire, les dire ?!_

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile…' 

Je ne mérite pas l'amitié de Harry. Je ne suis pas digne d'être son ami. 

C'est la triste vérité…

J'ai essayé de me convaincre, de me dire que ma réaction était normale…

Mais quand tu me regardais avec cet air déçu, je savais que c'était inutile de nier la vérité…

Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble, je n'aurai jamais dû penser de telles choses…

Après ce que j'ai dit, tu ne me pardonneras sûrement plus…Il faut dire que je l'ai mérité…

Je me demande quand même comment j'ai pu être si idiot ?!

Comment j'ai pu me comporter comme un tel gamin ?!

J'arrive pas à y croire…

Il avait confiance en moi, il pensait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi, que je le comprenais…

Mais en fait, je n'avais rien compris du tout…

Maintenant c'est un peu tard pour regretter…

Au moins, il y a une chose positive…Tu m'as ouvert les yeux Harry…

D'une façon brusque, mais efficace, il faut le dire…

Je n'ose même plus te regarder en face, tellement j'ai honte…

Je suppose qu'il te faudra du temps pour me pardonner…Dans ce cas j'attendrai le temps nécessaire…

Quand je pense que j'étais sensé être ton meilleur ami et pas quelqu'un comme cet imbécile de Malfoy ! En fin de compte, j'ai réagi comme lui…

Ma jalousie a pris le dessus…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Je suis désolé, Harry…

***************************************************************************

Alors, est-ce que vous avez aimé ?

Comments, please !!


	2. Memoria

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite ! Je suis vraiment contente que le début vous ait plut ! Et puis j'ai pas dit ce qui s'était passé avec Ron, puisque tout sera expliqué dans ce chapitre !

J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire cette histoire…J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sous le point de vue de Ron…En fait, c'est la première fois…

Note aux reviewers : **hermione359:** Contente que t'ai aimé ! Dans ce chapitre, on sait pourquoi il est désolé !

                                  **marjolaine : **Non, tu n'as pas mal lu, c'était pour garder le mystère…

                                  **Sw£eT CaNdY : **Merci ! Voilà la suite !!

                                  **Fany : **Merci !! Lol…Je crois que la prochaine fois je demanderai plus si je dois mettre la suite…Contente que t'aimes mon style !!

                                  **yoann :** Là c'est beaucoup plus long ! Ah…je sais pas si c'est mieux…Ce sera à toi de juger !

                                  **(Un anonyme) : **Voilà la suite !

                                  **nina : **Ron, mangemort ? Oh, mais ce serait trop cruel ! lol Quoique…

                                  **solla : **Merci ! La suite juste en bas ! lol

                                  **Thunder Light : **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

                                  **Fleur :** Merci ! T'aimes cette fic ? Tu préfères laquelle ? Hmm…Je crois deviner ta réponse quand même…Je crois que tu vas dire 'Une douloureuse décision', non ? lol

                                  **Mystick : **Lol…C'est vrai que c'est tout moi ça…Voilà la suite !

Disclaimer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. (ennuyant à dire, à la fin…)

***************************************************************************

Je me rappelle des évènements de cette journée comme si c'était hier…Les souvenirs défilent dans ma tête comme si je regardais un film…

*Flash-Back* :

Harry arriva en courant dans la chambre. Il semblait être très heureux…Moi j'étais d'humeur plutôt maussade…

-Ron, devine quoi ? cria t-il. J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !

Ah…C'est pas très surprenant…Assez prévisible en fait…

Y a t-il une seule chose que le grand Harry Potter ne réussissait pas ?

AUCUNE !

Tout était parfait chez lui…Et moi je n'étais qu'une ombre…Malfoy a peut-être raison en fin de compte…

-Ron, ça va pas? dit Harry légèrement surpris.

-Hmm…Malfoy est venu me voir…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Et ? dit-il en redoutant un peu la réponse.

J'en ai assez…Harry je vais te dire les quatre vérités en face…

-Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? En fait, il m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu es célèbre, toujours dans le bon côté, et…et c'est toujours à toi que tout revient ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi Harry…Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que d'être à ma place ! J'ai toujours été dans l'ombre de mes frères et maintenant je suis dans l'ombre de mon meilleur ami…Même si un jour je faisais quelque chose de spectaculaire, on n'y ferait pas attention…Et toi Harry, tu as tout, la célébrité, la gloire…Qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus ?!

Je m'arrêta pour reprendre mon souffle. Voilà, j'avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur…Après tout ce temps, je me sens libéré…

Harry semblait partagé entre la fureur et la déception.

-Bien…, dit-il. Parfait…Je vois…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le ton de sa voix me faisait peur…Non, qu'est ce que je dis ? Le ton de sa voix ne me fait rien du tout…

-Voilà ce que mon meilleur ami pense de moi…Tu préfères écouter les conseils de Malfoy plutôt que les miens…Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir à entendre…

Il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux. Cette fois, il n'y avait seulement de la fureur…De la pure fureur…Au moins, ce n'était pas de la haine…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? J'ai blessé ton ego ? Cherche tu à me faire peur ?

-Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que j'ai voulu être célèbre ? TU CROIS QUE J'AI VOULU ETRE CELEBRE ?!! Ron…Je croyais que tu avais compris…

Il secoua la tête d'un air déçu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je déteste quand il fait ça…

-Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'être Harry Potter…Tu as seulement vu les bons côtés…Eh bien, je vais t'en montrer les mauvais…

Il sortit sa baguette. Je me demandais ce qu'il allais en faire…J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête et qu'il n'allais pas me jeter un sort…

-_Memoria_, dit-il.

Je me senti transporter dans un autre endroit…Ce n'était pas Poudlard…

Il faisait sombre…Et pas un seul bruit ne venait déranger ce silence de mort…

Un silence lourd et pesant…

En plus, je commençai à avoir froid…Comme si…comme si je venais de plonger dans de l'eau glacée…

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait. ?

Il m'a envoyé tout droit en Enfer ou quoi ?

Puis je commençais à voir une silhouette dans cette obscurité inquiétante…Tiens, il y a une maison à côté…Hmm…qu'est-ce qu'il fait à la porte ? C'est un cambrioleur ou quoi ? Il est habillé tout en noir…On ne voit pas son visage…

Je commençais à maudire tout doucement Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Je ne comprenais rien ! Mais alors là, rien du tout !

Calmons-nous, et regardons ce qui se passe…

J'ai l'impression de regarder un film…Ce truc Moldu que Hermione m'avait montré…C'était quoi le film qu'elle m'avait montré déjà ? Je me rappelle plus…

Bon, l'inconnu est entré dans la maison…Il y a une personne qui s'interpose…C'est bizarre, elle ressemble à Harry…

Apparemment, l'inconnu n'est pas le bienvenu…C'est dommage, je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent…Ils commencent à faire un duel…

C'est bien joli tout ça, mais j'aimerai bien rentrer à Poudlard moi…

Essayons de crier.

C'est pas vrai, ils ne m'entendent pas !

Je vais pas passer toute ma vie ici tout de même !

Harry, je te jure, tu vas me le payer…

Je ne sais pas ce que t'as traficoté, mais je trouve pas du tout marrant tout ça…

Attendez, l'inconnu vient de tuer l'autre là…Je suis pas venu pour voir des meurtres…

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose…

Je ne peux pas bouger…

Je suis figé sur place…

Et aucun de mes membres ne m'obéit…

Il y a simplement mes yeux qui contemplent la scène…

Je comprends de moins en moins…

Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire Harry…

L'autre en noir veut tuer un bébé maintenant…(Très morbide…Il est sorti de l'asile ou quoi ?) Il y a une jolie jeune femme qui s'interpose…

On entend quelque chose…Elle crie…

-Non ! Pas Harry !! Tuez-moi à la place !!

Des pleurs…

Un rire froid et glacial…

Un éclair de lumière verte…

Et puis, plus rien…

Le noir total…

Oh mon dieu…Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense…

C'est pas possible…

Je viens d'assister à la mort des parents de Harry…

Je crois que déraille…

C'est comme si un énorme brouillard c'était formé dans ma tête…

J'ai la respiration entrecoupée, comme si je venais de courir un marathon…Et mon cœur bat à toute allure…

Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie d'en voir plus…

Mais même en fermant les yeux, ce que je viens de voir continue de défiler…

Assez ! Stop !

-Première raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu être Harry Potter, la perte de mes parents…

C'est la voix de Harry.

Harry où est-ce que tu es ?

-Juste à côté de toi. Mais tu ne peux pas me voir.

Et où est-ce qu'on est ?

Je crois que je connais déjà la réponse en fait…Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre la réponse?

-Dans ma mémoire.

C'est bien ce que je redoutais.

Et le ton de sa voix est toujours froid.

Les minutes passent et les scènes de sa vie défilent les unes après les autres sous mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être le spectateur d'un horrible spectacle…

Les dix ans qu'il a passé chez les Dursley…

Deuxième confrontation face à…face à Vous-Savez-Qui…

Troisième confrontation…

Quand il a appris que Peter avait trahi ses parents…

Quatrième confrontation…

Mort de Cédric…

Je vois toutes ces scènes cruellement détaillés…

Tout a l'air tellement vrai…

Mais c'est la réalité…

Tout s'est enfin arrêté…

Le sang bat à mes tempes…

Je n'en peux plus…

-Si tu veux vraiment être moi Ron, je te cèderai la place volontiers…

Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, je suis de nouveau à Poudlard…

Cela me fait du bien de pouvoir à nouveau ressentir la chaleur de ce château…Loin du lieu cauchemardesque où j'étais il y a quelque instant…

Il me faut un moment pour remettre mon esprit en ordre…  
  


Mais Harry ? Où est-il ?

Il était parti…

*Fin du Flash-Back* 

***************************************************************************

Personnellement, je trouve que ce chapitre pourrait être mieux écrit…Mais bon…

C'est peut-être parce que j'ai pas arrêté de le relire que je le trouve pas bien…

J'essaierai de me rattraper au prochain chapitre…

Suite prochainement…

Comments please !

p-s : En passant, à part Fany (que j'adore lol), il y a une autre personne qui m'a mise dans ses favoris, mais j'arrive pas trouver qui c'est…Est-ce qu'elle pourrait me le dire ? Comme ça je pourrais la remercier ! lol


	3. Regrets

Note de l'auteur : Désolée, je sais, ce chapitre est très court…En fait c'est parce que j'avais prévu d'arrêter l'histoire à ce chapitre…Mais je me rattraperai dans le prochain ! 

Note aux reviewers : **yoann :** Merci !! Heu…ce chapitre va être plus court…lol

                                  **Sophie Black : **Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir !! Moi aussi je crois que ça va arriver dans les vrais livres…

                                  **Olivier :** Hé oui, pauvre Ron…Quoique moi je préfère plaindre Harry ! lol Voilà la suite !!

                                  **Miss Tambora :** Moi aussi j'adore le drama !! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris ! (même si c'était juste une traduction, je suis quand même très contente !)

                                  **Malissandre :** J'espère que je ne te décevra pas trop alors ! lol Hmm…Oui, Hermione va apparaître dans mon histoire (elle fait partie du trio quand même ! lol)…Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus…Faut garder le suspense ! lol En fait, pour l'idée, j'hésitait entre ça ou bien que Ron se retrouve dans le corps de Harry, mais comme ça ne plaisait pas trop j'ai pris ça ! Et pour le nombre de chapitre, j'ai aucune idée…Mais normalement la fic ne sera pas trop longue…

                                   **Mymye-Potter :** Contente que tu aimes mes histoires ! Toujours drama…hé,oui ! J'espère que c'est pas trop répétitif à la fin ! lol J'écris trop bien ? Ca m'étonne ! lol 

                                   **Fleur :** Coucou ! Merci !! Heu…Normalement, quand il n'y a pas de tirets, Ron pense…Mais il se peut que j'en ai oublié…Et l'histoire ne sera pas trop longue normalement…

                                   **Kathleen Méranger :** Merci !! Voilà la suite !! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style !! J'espère que j'ai mis la suite assez rapidement ! lol

                                   **Fanny : **Merci ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir à entendre !! Lol…Peut-on résister à des puppy eyes ?

                                   **Miss Maraudeuse :** Merci !! Je préfère écrire des mini-fics, c'est beaucoup plus facile ! lol

                                   **sarifa la lune :** J'espère que tu vas aimé et que j'ai pas mis trop longtemps (pour un chapitre si court…lol)!

                                   **Mystick : **Comme une drogue ? Tu me fais peur là…lol Voilà la suite !!

                                   **Thunder Light :** En tout cas, tu ne le sauras pas dans ce chapitre…Peut-être que mon style est un peu trop dramatique parfois ? lol Je comprends pas pourquoi j'écris des trucs comme ça…Ma vie n'est pas toute noire pourtant…lol

                                   **casey : **Non, je suis pas folle…lol Juste un peu perfectionniste…^_^ Et puis voilà la suite !

                                   **marjolaine : **Tu en es sûre ? Alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

                                   **Perfect-Reviews : **8.3/10…Pas mal…Merci beaucoup !!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

J'ai pensé à aller lui parler…

Mais je le connais, il ne voudra plus me parler pendant un moment…

Je le comprend…Pour une fois que je comprend quelque chose…

Je sais simplement une chose, ne plus jamais jamais écouter Malfoy !

J'aurai dû le savoir non ? C'était une chose que je savais depuis toujours ! Que j'avais toujours apprise ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ?!

Il avait touché mes points sensibles avec une extrême dextérité…

Ses paroles avait réveillé quelque chose qui sommeillait en moi…

Ce côté sombre de mon être que je cachais…Que je méprisait…Et que j'avais fini par oublié…

Il l'a mit à jour…Dans une lumière cruellement aveuglante…

Mais ne disons pas que c'est la faute de cet imbécile…Parce que je sais très bien à qui la faute revient…

La mienne…

Après tout j'avais eu le choix de penser ce que je voulais…  
  


Ce n'est pas comme si j'était sous l'Imperium…

Simplement, j'ai du mal à l'admettre…Alors j'accuse quelqu'un d'autre à la place…

Je suis lamentable…

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je regrette mes paroles à présent…A quel point j'aimerais réparer ma faute…

Vais-je passer toute ma vie avec ce poids sur le cœur ?

Toute ma vie à maudire ce jour ?

A avoir honte de moi ?

A être embarrassé à chaque fois que je croise son regard ?

Ou bien Harry finira t-il par me pardonner ?

Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien qu'il redevienne le gentil petit garçon qui pardonne à tout le monde…

Même si il venait à me pardonner, je sais une autre chose…

Les choses ne pourront plus tout à fait être comme avant…

Car le souvenir de ce jour reviendra toujours nous hanter…

J'en suis certain…

Je pensais que l'amitié était quelque chose qui était impossible à perdre…

Je pensais qu'une fois qu'on avait gagné l'amitié de quelqu'un, c'était pour toujours…

Ma bonne vielle philosophie fut mise à l'épreuve…Et j'avais tord…

Il est très difficile d'obtenir quelque chose…

C'est toujours comme ça…

Et lorsque l'on obtient enfin cette chose…

Comme il est facile de le perdre ! 

Parfois, une simple phrase peut suffire…

Quelque mots qui blessent…

Des poisons tout droits sortis de notre bouche…

Et tout peut s'écrouler…

***************************************************************************

J'avais prévu de terminer la fic là…Mais ça aurait été trop court non ?

Alors j'ai décidé de continuer encore…Le problème c'est que j'ai une idée très vague de la suite…

Tant pis, l'important c'est que ce chapitre vous ait plût !

Suite à venir…

Reviews please !


	4. Colère

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est sous le point de vue de Hermione. Je viens de l'écrire comme ça, sur le coup, à vous de juger ! lol

Note aux reviewers : **Mystick :** Ah ben, voilà la suite ! J'espère que t'as réussi à tenir le coup ! lol Eh oui, j'avais pensé à finir, parce que cette fic ne m'inspirait pas trop ! lol

                                  **Fany :** Là, c'est beaucoup moins triste ! En fait, je crois que c'est pas triste du tout ! lol Je continuerai encore la fic, mais je sais pas trop encore si je vais faire une fin triste ou heureuse…Et merci beaucoup !!

                                  **Sarifa la lune : **Bon, si t'as aimé, ça va alors ! lol Hmm…C'est une bonne idée, mais ça sera assez loin dans l'histoire alors !

                                  **Kathleen Méranger :** Merci !! J'espère que ce sera la même chose avec ce chapitre !

                                  **Fleur :** Pour ça, tu verras ! J'ai des idées en tête ! 

                                  **Thunder Light : **Merci !! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ron, mais j'ai du mal à écrire sous son point de vue ! lol Et pour s'il s'en sort ou pas tu verras ! Mais tu préférerai quoi ?

                                  **bayram : **Merci beaucoup ! J'essaierai de ne pas la faire trop courte alors ! lol

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

(N/A : Point de vue de Hermione)

Comment a t-il pu faire ça ? Comment a t-il pu ?

Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

J'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve ou plutôt en plein cauchemar…

D'abord Harry qui me parle, et puis après Ron…

Qu'espéraient-ils ? Moi je ne peux rien faire pour régler leurs histoires ! Je peux écouter, mais c'est à eux de faire le nécessaire…

Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un miracle tombé du ciel ou je ne sais quoi !

Oh, comment a t-on pu en arriver là ? 

J'étais habituée par leurs disputes, mais jamais ça n'avait été si grave…

Dans les deux cas ça avait été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase…

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

Etre du côté de Harry ? Celui de Ron ?

J'ai l'impression d'être tirée des deux côtés…Si je suis d'accord avec l'un, l'autre m'en voudras…

Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi doit-je toujours choisir ?

J'aimerai que la vie ne soit pas si compliquée…Me laisser bercer doucement par les vagues…

Sans crainte et ni peur de l'endroit où le courant m'emportera…

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi facile…

Je voudrais rester neutre, mais je sais aussi qu'ils attendent quelque chose de moi…Qu'ils veulent que j'en approuve un, et que j'en désapprouve l'autre…

Eh bien…Je les désapprouve tous les deux !

Voilà !

Tous les deux sont tellement stupides de vouloir gâcher une si belle amitié !

Ils sont tous les deux les meilleurs amis du monde !

Presque comme des frères !

Et ils sont idiots ! Vouloir tout détruire !

Tout ça à cause de quoi ?

A cause de leur orgueil ! 

A cause de simple chose qu'on appelle orgueil, une amitié, supposée indestructible, peut s'écrouler comme un château de cartes !

N'est-ce pas ironique ?

Cette histoire me met en rogne ! Pourquoi suis-je tellement en colère ?

Elémentaire, j'ai l'impression de devoir jouer le rôle de la baby-sitter de deux gamins !

J'ai envie de tout casser, je n'arrive même plus à tenir en place…Et j'ai envie de leur crier dessus, de les traiter d'idiots, d'imbéciles…Mais je ne le ferai pas.

Stupides comme ils sont, ils le prendront mal, ils ne comprendront pas, et ça ne ferait qu'enchaîner une autre dispute…

Alors, que faire ? 

Je ne sais pas. JE NE SAIS PAS !

Ca fait bizarre de m'entendre dire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais c'est vrai.

J'ai l'horrible pressentiment que cette fois, tout est fichu…Que cette fois, ils sont allés trop loin…

Et moi dans tout ça, je ne sais que faire…

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je trouverai une solution, et tout redeviendras comme avant…

Enfin, je l'espère…

Le temps passe, et je doute…

Ce doute qui m'envahit, c'est atroce…Je déteste cela, parce que je ne peux le supporter…

C'est comme si une voix intérieure dans ma tête contredisait tout ce que je pense…

Il faut que je me calme. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant…

-Stupéfix !

Qui…est…là…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si noir soudain…

Pourquoi…  

***************************************************************************

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

A suivre dans le prochain chapitre ! lol

Reviews, please !


	5. Piégé

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est encore sous le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre…Au départ, j'avais prévu de faire tout l'histoire sous le point de vue de Ron…Mais j'y arrive pas ! lol

En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

Note aux reviewers : **Fleur :** Salut ! Je sais…Mes chapitre ne font pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire…Lol Et puis, c'est facile à deviner qui est arrivé ! Merci et continue ta fic !!

                                  **Hermione359 :** Merci beaucoup !! En passant, j'ai adoré ta fic 'La vie n'est faite que de choix difficiles' !! 

                                  **Pheneatis :** Moi aussi j'ai adoré le point de vue de Hermione !! mais je crois que je préfère encore plus celui là ! lol Tu verras ! Et puis, en ce moment, j'arrive pas vraiment à mettre rapidement à cause de la rentrée et tout ça…mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux !! Et non, je n'ai pas de truc ! Ah si, c'est peut-être les reviews qui me font tellement plaisir que j'ai l'impression que je pourrai tout faire pour satisfaire les lecteurs ! lol Merci merci beaucoup !!

                                  **Mymye-Potter :** Dans ce chapitre on sait c'est qui ! Et puis, si ça va s'arranger…Hmm…Je sais pas ! lol (Je vais essayer de pas faire trop drama ? lol)

                                  **Mystick :** J'espère que j'ai mis assez rapidement ! lol (Et que t'as pas trop détruit ! lolol)

                                  **Flufy :** Oui, les auteurs adorent ça ! lol Autrement où serait le suspens ? Merci beaucoup !!

                                  **solla :** Bon, alors comme j'ai mis la suite, je suis sympa ? lol Merci !!

                                  **nadia : **Au début, j'avais aussi pensé que ça se passerait entre les deux garçons…Mais finalement, y a changement ! Parce que je trouvais qu'il y avait pas trop de suspens dans l'histoire ! lol

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont à Rowling. (On le sait tous ! lol)

***************************************************************************

(N/A : Point de vue de…Vous verrez bien ! lol)

Weasley et Granger, voilà qui est fait. Stupéfixiés, selon les ordres.

Les ordres ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!

Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, moi !

Même pas de…de notre Majesté de grandeur suprême…

Heureusement qu'Il ne lit pas dans mes pensées…Ou j'aurai été tué sur le champ…

Je ne me rabaisserai pas au niveau de mon père.

Je ne Lui baiserai pas les pieds…Pour la seule raison d'obtenir Sa clémence…

Je ne serai l'esclave de personne…

La seule raison pour laquelle je fais cela, est pour la satisfaction que j'éprouve de voir Potter souffrir…

De le voir rendu à l'impuissance, prisonnier dans mes mains…

Je me fiche du Bien ou du Mal, tout ce que je veux, c'est parvenir à mes fins…

Qu'importe le côté duquel je me range, qu'importe les moyens pour y parvenir…

Pourquoi ? 

Parce que je suis un Malefoy.

Plus précisément, Draco Malefoy…

Voilà Potter qui arrive. Il est à la recherche de ses amis…

Comme c'est touchant…

Cette amitié est vraiment ridicule…Ce n'est qu'une faiblesse…Une chose qui n'existe que pour ceux qui sont faibles…

Voilà une des choses que père m'avait dit. Et il a raison.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre en action la dernière phase du plan.

Piégé et capturé.

Voilà l'état dans lequel Potter doit être.

Parce que, bien que cela me dégoûte de le dire, il est bien trop puissant pour que je lui jette à lui aussi un Stupéfix…

Je déteste admettre cela…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que les mailles du filet se referment sur lui…

-Bonjour Potter…

Il ne réagit même pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être arrogant ! Je déteste quand on m'ignore.

Tant pis, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Je vais être direct.

-Potter, tu cherches tes…hmm…_amis_, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me regarde de ses yeux verts. Il est agacé de me voir…Le sentiment est réciproque mon cher…Je ne fais pas ça par pur plaisir…Mais c'est nécessaire pour le plan…

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Retourne chez tes amis Serpentards !

Tss…Je viens exprès le voir, et il me renvoie…C'est pas gentil ça…Pas du tout, Potter…

Comme si ça me plaisait de traîner dans les couloirs du quartier de ses amoureux de Moldus !

-Dommage Potter, tu ne retrouveras pas tes _amis_ sans moi…Tu peux leur dire adieu…

Je commence à tourner les talons, mais Potter me tient par l'épaule. Tiens, tiens, on dirait que le petit poisson a mordu à l'hameçon…

Prévisible…Tu es tellement prévisible…

-Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ?!

Je ne dis rien, je savoure simplement la vue de cette panique que je vois danser dans ses yeux.

-Réponds !

Combien de fois faudra t-il que je dise qu'on ne donne pas d'ordre à un Malefoy ? Qu'importe, bientôt tu te mettra à genoux devant moi.

-Hmm…Potter, tu es vraiment lent…Comment tu fais pour ne pas deviner ce que je leur ai fait ? C'est pourtant bien simple…

Son regard est furieux…C'est sensé me faire peur ? Piètre tentative…

Surtout avec cette inquiétude…très convainquant…

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire…Mais restons sérieux…

-Toujours pas deviné ? Mon dieu, ce que tu peux être lent ! Enfin, tu donnes ta langue au chat ?

Il m'attrape à la gorge et me plaque contre le mur. Encore une fois, je l'avais prévu…

-Je ne joue pas avec toi Malefoy !

Oh vraiment ? Pourtant c'était plutôt amusant de voir le grand et célèbre Potter au bord de la crise de nerfs ! 

Cependant, il commence à me faire mal, avec ses doigts autour de mon cou…Le calme, c'est pas ton fort, Potter…

-Potter, si tu me touche encore une seconde de plus, tes amis ne seront bientôt plus de ce monde…

Il me lâche, mais je sens la colère, ou plutôt la haine, parcourir son corps…Je pensais que tu étais digne d'un saint Potter ? C'est vrai, il ne te manquait plus que l'auréole…

Enfin, je suis assez satisfait de l'effet de ma phrase…

-Où sont-ils ?!

Comme s'il croyait que j'allai le lui dire comme ça ! Ce qu'il peut être stupide ! Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'était dans les gènes des Gryffondors d'être stupides !

-Tu me suis, sans faire d'histoires, seul, et tu retrouveras tes _chers amis_…

Tes chers poteaux., j'aurai dû dire…Ca aurait été sûrement plus exact comme terme…

Voyons voir…Il réfléchit…Oh ! Il sait faire ça ?

Bon, une partie de lui a envie de me suivre, mais l'autre partie sait que c'est un piège…

Pauvre petit…

Il va me suivre, c'est certain…Aller, je parie dans…3 secondes au plus…

Le connaissant…Lui et sa naïveté…

Un…

Encore en train de peser le pour et le contre…

Deux…

Non, Potter, pas la peine de chercher de l'aide, il n'y a personne dans les environs…

Trois…

Toujours pas fini ? Pire qu'une tortue ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la place du cerveau ?

Ah enfin, il se tourne vers moi. Avec ce regard déterminé, typique de lui, qui ne pense qu'à risquer sa vie pour sauver ses amis…Le courageux Potter…

-Je viens avec toi…

Bien, il lui en aurais fallu du temps ! Je sors rapidement un Portoloin, donné spécialement pour cette mission…

Et c'est ensembles que nous touchons l'objet pour atterrir je ne sais où…

***************************************************************************

J'adore trop son point de vue !!! lol

Prochain point de vue : Celui de Harry, ça vous va ?

Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? 

Suite très bientôt !! Reviews, please !!


End file.
